Little Miss Scary
Little Miss Scary is the thirty-first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the first one created by Adam Hargreaves. About Gender: Female Species: Shaped human Likes: Scaring people Dislikes: Cute things Story Little Miss Scary enjoys scaring people, especially Mr. Jelly. She has not, however, reckoned with Mr. Jelly's friend, Mr. Noisy! ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Scary kept her looks except one of the spikes is gone and darker red and is an usual character Though, she is normal instead of small like in the books. She loves fear and has her own television show, "Miss Scary's Late Night Scare Fest." Her house is a haunted house in the middle of the woods. She has a collection of a variety of masks and they were changed in Season 2 (one of them being a Mr. Grumpy mask which spooked some aliens in Picnic), which she uses to scare the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, though she can get scared by them as well. She has a scary snore, as seen in Sleep. She loves it when Little Miss Magic teleports. Miss Scary will snort when she laughs. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Susan Balboni and Jo Wyatt. She is first seen in Physical. Trivia *She is the only dark scarlet character, but is one of the four red characters. *It is hinted that she lives next to Mr. Nervous. *She seems to care that Mr Rude is acting rude when he hangs up the phone in Heatwave, but didn't care that Mr Rude farted in Dance Dance Dance, or perhaps she thought kicking out Mr Rude will make him fart the whole world or go on a rampage, plus she yells at him in every episode. *She is one of the 17 characters who doesn't wear shoes. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She was turned into a pineapple by Little Miss Magic from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *In Season 2, all of Miss Scary's masks are upgraded. She also gets a Mr. Grumpy Mask. *Miss Scary scares people with her masks, like Eustace scares Courage with his mask. *Counterparts: Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both have screechy voices and spiky hairstyles), Ashley (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are red, are witches, and live in haunted houses) Blinky(Pac-man, both are red) Vendetta(Making Fiends, both like to scare people), Gozer (Ghostbusters, both are scary, screechy voices, and have spiky hairstyles), Shrieky (Care Bears, both have screechy voices, live at a spooky building, and love making potions and testubes), Magic De Spell (Disney's Ducktales, both love using magic potions) *She's the only character with spikes. Little Miss Scary's quotes "Now my balloon is gone, I have to scare them myself." -''Parade'' "Come on Mr. Nervous, it's just a sprinkler." -''Heatwave'' "Ahhhhh!" -''Every Episode'' International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Terreur'' (French) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Jelly Pictures only * Mr. Strong * Little Miss Somersault See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Nudes